


It's About Trust

by Romyra



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Fisting, Love, M/M, POV First Person, Romance, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-14
Updated: 2011-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-16 23:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romyra/pseuds/Romyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Something a bit different.</p><p>Duo wants to show Heero that he trusts him.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Something a bit different.
> 
> Duo wants to show Heero that he trusts him.

It's About Trust by Romyra  
Part One

 

~~Duo POV~~

The perfect Soldier they call him, sometimes I wonder what that means... aside from the obvious that is. I mean he takes these suicide missions and yet he always manages to survive even if he has to nearly die to do so. When he self-destructed I thought my heart would break, as cliched as it sounds I had begun to fall in love with him.

The first time we met I shot him... twice, granted I didn't know who he was at the time, but even then there was something about him. I mean, yes he was on the gaunt side but he was attractive. Messy brown hair, a slender build but with the hint of whipcord muscle underneath, not to mention his eyes. His eyes. they seemed to see right through you and if you could stand to just look close enough there was a hint of sadness. Of course I digress but after all. Heero Yuy is simply drool-worthy... even with those terrible yellow shoes.

When I decided to give him something, it wasn't the easiest decision to make. I mean, yes, we had been sleeping together for a while but I wouldn't say that we were exactly a couple. Our couplings were based on a need for reassurance. Does that surprise you? Yes. even the perfect soldier needed to be reminded that he was important... at least I thought so, after all he is important to me. I need him and so I wanted to give something, something which I hoped could express just how much he meant to me and how much I trusted him. I won't go into all the details save that I planned and re-planned that night. It had to be perfect and I was going to make sure it was. For the record let's just say that Lube was the key component for my plan to work.

Getting Heero into bed is not as easy as it sounds, firstly I had to get him off of his laptop which is a monumental task in itself. Picture this. The bathroom door opens and clouds of warm steam roll out. I appear dressed in nothing save for the towel which I am using to dry my hair. I stand there in the doorway and let the combination of steam and the dim light of the room work its magic. I don't look at Heero as I move across to the bed... that would ruin it. I shake my head and let my hair cover me as I rummage around for a pair of boxers. They're always black silk as I love the way they glide over my skin, especially when they're being slipped off. As I bend to put them on I look over my shoulder and give Heero a sultry glance. It works and I breathe a sigh of relief, for a while I had been afraid that this would be another one of those nights when Heero barely glances at me and I am forced to go to bed alone. He moves towards me and my breath catches in my throat as I chance a look into his eyes. They shimmer with barely disguised lust and I smirk as I raise myself and turn to face him. With just the hint of a challenge I ask;

" See something you like?"

His reply, non-verbal as it may be is all the answer I need. His lips cover mine and I barely have time to open my mouth before he slips his tongue in. That's another thing I love about Heero, he never holds himself back, he pays attention to the smallest detail and gives everything one hundred percent. That's probably why our sex life is so good. but I begin to ramble.where was I? Oh yes... tongue... Heero's tongue to be exact. Hmmm, I love the way he tastes, its gunpowder, sweat and all the heat of a raging fire. He attacks me and we fall to the bed, I barely have time to move my hair before he moves on top of me.

His hot erection nudges me and I grin against his lips, I can't help it... it makes me horny the way I can turn him on. I pull my head back for air before I pass out and look up at him. Our lips are swollen and red and he's watching me as though I am cold water on a really hot day. I mean if I wasn't so in love with him that look would scare the shit out of me, as it is, it only serves to arouse me further. I move my hands under his tank-top and begin to lift it off as he wiggles out of his spandex, as usual he isn't wearing underwear and his erection springs out to rub against mine. It's all I can do not to jump him right there but tonight is going to be different, I just need to take the edge off first.

I reach over and pull a tube of lube from under my pillow and I smirk as he gives me that all-knowing look and there's just the barest tightening of lips to let me know that he is laughing at me. An impish light shines in his eyes as he deliberately thrusts against me and I nearly drop the lube as I arch upwards. When I regain my control I glare at him but he knows better and this time he leans down and captures my lips in yet another spine-tingling kiss. That of course is the end and I decide to cut the bullshit, I want him now and there's no two ways about it. I squeeze the tube and coat his dick with the lube I even smear some around my entrance and slip a finger into myself. I'm that impatient, foreplay be damned there'll be time for that later.

I wonder if he's suspicious but at the moment I really couldn't give a shit, I wanted no... needed to be fucked and that was my primary concern. I raise my knees as Heero lowers himself over me, his dick nudges me and I use my hand to guide him. As he begins to enter me there is pain but that's to be expected since I couldn't wait for him to use his fingers. However I've done this before and the pain always goes away. Another nudge and this time I relax enough so that he slips inside of me. I gasp as my body is opened and filled... there is nothing quite like it and it's probably why I like bottoming.

Heero is warm and hard within me and I clench my teeth as he thrusts into me, filling me completely. I arch upward and clutch at his shoulders as pain gives way to pleasure, being taken on my back always intensifies the sensations and tonight is no exception. When I can lower myself onto the bed Heero begins to withdraw until just the tip of his dick is inside of me, I am nearly breathless with anticipation. Just when I think that if he doesn't move I'll do it myself. Heero lunges forward, filling me with a single sharp thrust. I can't help it, I scream. but it comes out as a choked gurgle. He withdraws and does it again and this time my scream makes it as I arch into him. I love it when he takes me like this, fast and furious. Rough enough to intensify the sensation but doing no real damage. I rake my nails down his back and this time when he withdraws he raises me until my back is nearly painfully bowed upwards. I brace myself with my hands and plant my feet on either side of him and this time when he lunges into me I feel my body approach orgasm. I love the force Heero uses on me, he could kill me with a single blow and yet in bed he can be infinitely gentle.

My head snaps back as he raises my hips for that final plunge which I am sure will send me over the edge. This time he takes my erection into one hand as he goes up on his knees and holds onto my hip with the other, his strength never ceases to amaze me but all of it is forgotten as I brace myself for his final thrust. Withdrawing until I can barely feel him, he keeps me there, poised on the brink of orgasm. By this time my hands are quivering under the strain of keeping myself arched when all I really want to do is cum. Finally when I am about ready to scream in frustration, Heero snaps his hips forward and buries himself to the hilt inside of me. My final scream is yet another choked gurgle as I am lost in the flood of sensation. We remain like this for a moment and then we fall to the bed, Heero slips out of me and I turn into the warm enclosure of his arms. Some nights I'd like to cuddle, but Heero just slips out of bed to clean himself and return to his laptop. Tonight however, I am lucky and Heero's arms close around me. As our breathing slows to normal I become aware of just how sticky we are, but for the moment I am content to remain in Heero's arms. Phase two of my plan will be put into effect soon enough, but for now I just want to be held.

 

End Part 1


	2. Chapter 2

It's About Trust by Romyra  
Part Two

 

Of course all good things come to an end and frankly, being sticky is not one of my favourite things. I get up and motion Heero to the bathroom, the next stage of my plan involves the changing of these sheets, not to mention the fact that it's a surprise and I don't want Heero to know what I'm planning. The bathroom door closes with a muffled click and I hop out of bed or rather try to, after all Heero isn't exactly lacking in the equipment department and I'm a bit sore. I strip the bed and put on the special sheets I got for my purpose. They're black silk and my main reason for using them is the fact that I love they way they're going to glide across my skin. My second reason is of course the fact that I'm going to need all the comfort I can get once we get started.

Heero comes out of the bathroom and sure enough he heads toward his laptop... perfect, that'll give me all the time I need to prepare, after all I really don't want him walk in on me giving myself an enema. Lower your eyebrows people, that's exactly what I said, an enema. The second part of my plan involves a certain sexual technique known as fisting.

Yup. fisting, and frankly this is new to me and while I'm apprehensive I am also determined to give Heero the privilege of being my first. If that isn't the ultimate act of trust I don't know what is and if this plan falls through, I'll at least know where we stand. We'll either be fuck-buddies or companions for what I hope will be life. Either way I get to prove to Heero that he is special to me. Anyway as I go into the bathroom, I fervently hope that a mission doesn't come for Heero before I'm ready for him.

~~Heero POV~~

Something's going on with Duo. It isn't just about the sex anymore there's something else. Duo has never held himself back in bed and tonight was no exception but I had this nagging suspicion that something was different. When he came out of the bathroom tonight I barely held myself in check. He looked ethereal and frankly I always lust after Duo. He's beautiful and there's no question that he could have any lover he chooses, but he chose me. When I look at him... I see androgynous beauty, just the right combinations of masculinity and femininity to make the being that is Duo Maxwell. His hair is kept in a long braid that reaches past his knees and when the light strikes it, it can look anything from reddish brown with gold highlights to golden brown with red highlights. He has pale, almost delicate skin, which is soft and yet so strong. His scent is a mixture of the heady smell of sex and of the ever-changing aspects of nature, rainfall on hot asphalt, blooming flowers and warm breezes of the night. He is slender but wiry and his eyes contain a kaleidoscope of colour, all done in different hues of blue. However, underneath all that is the unmistakable hint of sadness. We all have that, us gundam pilots. It's no secret that most of us have dark pasts but Duo certainly has one of the darkest.

Almost everyone knows about the Maxwell Church massacre but few ever make the connection between it and Duo. I did, and I searched every available reference source for information until I had a clear understanding of the events that lent a hand in the shaping of Duo. He is mystery to me and against my inner workings I've come to care for him deeply. I can't be the emotionless soldier around him, he won't let me and Duo makes it easy to follow my emotions. We aren't a couple, at least, not in the traditional sense. There is no, "Hello Honey, how was your day?," when we meet.

Our times together are either spent being bandaged up or repairing our gundams. When we do have sex it nearly always has a touch of desperation. It's as though we must grasp each moment for the fear that we may never have another. I need Duo because he makes me feel alive and worthy. Our pasts don't come into play when we are together, we live for the moment and while we may be gundam pilots and it's our job to fight against OZ, there are times when the war seems to take a backseat to us and we can focus on ourselves. I have nothing to give Duo except myself and as paltry as it may seem it's all I have to offer. Tonight seems to be charged with some sort of purpose and as cliched as it may seem, I have a feeling that this may turn out to be a turning point for our relationship.

I just wish he would come out of the bathroom. I can't sleep unless he's next to me and even though some nights he goes to bed alone, I always curl up close to him when I can. I've seen those black sheets and I'm beginning to wonder what he is planning.

~~Duo POV~~

There that was done, I was all squeaky clean and I was still apprehensive, I mean I've been in this bathroom for quite a while and Heero must be wondering what I've been doing all this time. I am so glad that he didn't come in to investigate, that would have been mortifying. Imagine, Duo Maxwell, fearsome gundam pilot embarrassed by an enema. I snuck a glance at the mirror and sure enough I was blushing. It was time to put phase two into motion. I walked out of the bathroom after securing the enema bag after all I really didn't want Heero to walk in on it later. I closed the door behind me and flicked my eyes towards Heero to see if he was still on his laptop. He was in the same corner of the room as always except his chair was angled towards the bathroom door and he was watching me. Uh oh... Busted.

I knew I was blushing as Heero got up and came towards me, but shit... how do you ask someone to fist you without sounding like an idiot. I really didn't have anymore time to think as Heero stopped a few inches away and just looked at me. Now I knew I was blushing, I could feel my face getting hot. I wondered just how the hell I was supposed to get out of this situation when finally my hormones took matters into their own hands. I grabbed Heero's shoulders and pulled him in for what I hoped was a soul-searing kiss. I mean our tongues were dueling and his hands were working their way under my towel. I moaned as he touched me and with a gasp I wrenched my face away and pulled him towards the bed. As I lay down, I wiggled in delight as my back met the cooled sheets. I pulled him in closer for yet another kiss and shivered as Heero ground himself into me. When next he raised his head, he had a vaguely questioning look on his face. Before he could ask me anything I flipped us over and leaned down to kiss him breathless. When I was certain that there would be no questions I made my move.

 

End Part 2


	3. Chapter 3

It's About Trust by Romyra  
Part Three

 

"Heero... I need you to do something for me."

Of course he's just watching me with this blank stare but I can feel his arousal, after all I happen to be on top of him.

"Would you... could you please... ummm"

Yeah right... as though this was going to be easy. Frankly, this was getting me nowhere and it was then that I decided to just let things take its natural course. I got us out of our restricting garments, namely, my towel and his spandex. Don't ask how, after all it's a trade secret how fast I can be. Anyway I flipped us over so that I was once again on my back and Heero was on top of me and this time I let my body ask for me. I retrieved my tube of lube, squirted a fairly large amount of it into my open palm and guided Heero's hand to it. After I liberally coated his fingers, I raised my knees and guided his hand towards my entrance. Sure enough he slipped a finger inside of me and stroked. Thankfully, I had the presence of mind to add more lube and following my unspoken request Heero slipped another finger into me. Two fingers were now slowly stroking my interior and when he made as if to take them out, I stopped him:

"No... put all of them... "

"All... of them?"

"Yes... "

By now of course Heero's blank stare had been replaced by a 'Duo is insane' glare but I nodded and pleaded with my eyes since it would have been to much of an effort to use my voice, I had to focus all my energies on the task at hand. Finally Heero blinked and I think he accepted the idea because he took the lube from me and squeezed out enough to coat a third and fourth finger. The key to fisting is a lot of lube and complete relaxation. There are drugs to ensure total relaxation, but I wanted nothing more than Heero. I refused to use any other means save my own self-control, after all this was about trust and drugs would add an unwanted sense of security and I didn't want that.

When Heero finally inserted his third and fourth fingers into me I arched up off of the bed, the sensations are not easily described but it feels as if you are smothered by waves of overwhelming ecstasy. I had to consciously relax and lower my body despite the fact that I now had an insistent erection and could barely catch my breath. More lube and then we were ready for Heero's thumb, he slipped it into me ever so gently as I gazed up at him from under my lidded eyes. By now I was moaning continuously and as I ran my hands up his shoulders, I opened my eyes to look at Heero and was struck silent by the depth of emotion I saw there. I smiled then because I knew that he understood and asking wasn't going to be a problem anymore. I made the conscious decision to take this to the final level:

"Heero..."

"Aa?"

By now of course I could only whisper so that Heero had to lower his head to hear me as I panted out exactly what he needed and what I wanted him to do. His eyes widened so quickly that it would have been comical had he not lurched upwards, placing pressure on my prostate. I screamed then as bolts of electricity seemed to surge through me. I had not prepared for such a motion and it caught me unawares, I barely had enough time to stop Heero from removing his fingers. I had come too far for him to even consider stopping. He froze as I touched him and I could tell that he was swiftly approaching his usual façade of indifference but I wasn't about to lose him like that.

"Heero... please"

"But..."

"Please... just... do... it"

"I'll... hurt you..."

"You... could never..."

"But... "

"No... you... don't... understand... I... trust ... you"

There I said it, I mean yeah I could have said that I loved him but trust comes first and I already loved him. His face did not light up in the proverbial manner after a great secret has been imparted, but his face did change enough to let me know that he had realized what I was doing and now all that remained was for us to finish it.

Tucking his thumb a little further into me, Heero squeezed the tube of lube and... wait I bet you're wondering why it hasn't emptied as yet haven't you? Well I'd retained the presence of mind to subtly place full tubes within reach for every time I believed that the one in use would finish. After all, you know that Heero pays attention to the smallest detail... but since that involved watching me, he hadn't exactly been paying attention to where the lube was and so every-time he reached for one it was a different tube. Take into consideration that the bedclothes hadn't exactly remained in one place and you see how he could have missed the seemingly endless tube of lube. Of course at the end of this experience I would have a lot of half-empty tubes but that seemed a small price to pay for the gift I was going to give Heero.

Anyway we were coming down to the final stage of my gift and his entire lower arm, from two inches above the wrist to the tips of his fingers were covered in lube. With a twist of his wrist he inched his five fingers further into me and... shit it hurt... It burned as my internal muscles fought against penetration, but Heero is nothing if not persistent and I knew what I wanted. I once again sought to relax and breathed deeply, in time I could feel my muscles slowly loosening as my body adjusted. When I thought I was ready I nodded to Heero, this time his wrist and a little more made it into me and I could feel my body clench around him. I panted... I believed that for tonight at least, this was as far as I could go. Heero seemed to reach the same conclusion, even as my body began to display just a hint of tension.

As he stared down at me, I was held spellbound by his eyes. I wasn't embarrassed, after all I had a part of Heero's arm inside of me but that's beside the point. He seemed to be torn between emotions, however that doesn't bother me after all Rome wasn't built in a day and one night isn't enough to make Heero gregarious. However if the throbbing erection was any indication, Heero was just as aroused as I by this new experience. Bracing myself I decided to end our session:

"Heero... fist... move"

I knew I had him there, he was still torn between the need for completion and the desire not to hurt me but I had given a direct order and it demanded immediate attention. As I felt Heero's fingers shape themselves into the unmistakable feel of a fist... and I say this not because I had past experience, but because the visual image of a fist is enough to connect it to the supposed feel of one, it was hard not to fall straight into an orgasm as once again waves of ecstasy rushed through me.

It was time to end this and I was determined to see it through. Both of us were ready and I nodded for Heero to begin as I reached down to grasp my own erection. Heero withdrew his fist until his wrist was once again at my entrance and then gently shoved it back into me as I stroked myself upwards. As sensation threatened to overwhelm me I saw Heero take his own erection into his free hand as he went up on his knees to support himself. I could say nothing as Heero withdrew and shoved his fist into me a second time. The stimulation was so intense that I could feel tears rush to my eyes and I knew that I was close to the edge. I had enough breath to make my final request:

"Finish... it"

There was no hesitation and Heero fairly rammed his fist inside of me, that was the end as I rushed headlong into an orgasm which made me shudder so violently that the bed shook. Through the roar of my own completion I heard Heero's rasp of surprise as I clenched around him. He gasped his completion merely a second after and within a few moments he withdrew his hand after he opened his fingers. I collapsed bonelessly upon the bed... exhausted... my eyes slid shut as I rode out the remnants of my orgasm. I knew when Heero wiped his hands, himself and even when he cleaned my body but I was just too tired to move. I waited for Heero to speak with no small amount of trepidation but he just curled into me and just as I was drifting off into sleep he spoke:

"Why... ?"

"Hmmm... why?... because... I trust you."

~~Heero POV~~

He trusts me... I never realized how powerful a simple statement could be. Of course after a sexual experience like that, one is bound to be exhausted and Duo was. He could only mumble his answer to me but I could tell that he was waiting for something. It was as if my question would mean the difference between either the future or dissolution of our partnership. I had no words to describe what he had given me... I knew that it was a gift, he said nothing but I knew and I was grateful...

From what I have learned in my short life, love can be found in many forms, there is the love of war and carnage, death and pain. However, even this twisted world which we inhabit has its redeeming qualities, there is the love based on respect and mutual agreement but there is none so powerful as the love based on trust. For one to willingly submit to the whims of another there must be some level of trust and what Duo did for me tonight had to be at the highest level. I may just be a soldier, fighting a war which at times, seems to be nothing more than amusement for the higher-ups, however I know one thing, I have a partner who trusts me with his life and well being and nothing will change that.

~~Duo POV~~

After...

Now I could go on about how that was the turning point of our relationship but that wasn't my objective. The simple fact was that I trusted Heero. I trusted him with my life, my body and my heart. My entire plan was garnered to show this to Heero. Suffice it to say we did become more than fuck-buddies and while the war raged on we at least had each other. In the end I believe my point was driven home... It's all about trust.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 completed 23-July-2001  
> Part 2 completed 25-July-2001  
> Part 3 completed 27-July-2001
> 
> Originally posted to the GW-FAN egroup.


End file.
